


Blindfold

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: В свой День рождения Джон возвращается домой, где с необычным подарком его ждёт Майкл
Relationships: Джон/Майкл
Kudos: 2





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Авторка давно хотела написать что-то на тему повязки, поэтому отдельное спасибо потрясающим Sleeping Wolf за их "Blindfold", которая меня и вдохновила.

Повернув ключ в замке, я потянул дверь на себя и изумился темноте в квартире. Разве Майкл не у меня дома?

Не успела моя рука коснуться выключателя, как кто-то потянул меня в темноту и через секунду я оказался в тёплых объятиях, пахнущих духами моего возлюбленного.

— С Днём рождения, любимый, — прошептали мне на ухо, крепко обнимая и коротко целуя в губы, и я почувствовал, как на мои глаза опускается мягкая ткань и несильно затягивается на затылке.

— Майки, что происходит? — я никогда не боялся темноты, но это всё было слишком непривычно и загадочно.

— Скоро сам всё узнаешь, — прошептали мне в ответ, и я почувствовал, что сперва мне помогают снять пальто, шарф, потом развязывают, снимают ботинки и ведут куда-то за руку.

Я решил не сопротивляться происходящему и довериться своему парню. Насколько я мог ориентироваться в пространстве, мы дошли до моей спальни, отчего я невольно прикусил губу, предчувствуя интересное продолжение вечера.

Майкл осторожно усадил меня на кровать, целуя, стянул с меня свитер настолько аккуратно, что повязка даже не сдвинулась, затем освободил меня и от футболки.

Но почему-то мягко отвел мои руки, когда я на ощупь попытался снять с него рубашку.

— Ещё рано, — прошептал он, целуя меня в лоб, после чего повалил на кровать, покрывая мою шею укусами вперемешку с поцелуями.

Я тихо застонал, изгибаясь под ним, поглаживая его затылок и плечи, но когда Майкл дошёл до живота, он резко отстранился, из-за чего у меня невольно вырвался стон разочарования.

Могу поклясться, что я слышал его удовлетворённое хмыканье. Чертов садист!

— Сейчас вернусь, — пообещал он и, судя по шагам, вышел из комнаты, оставив возбуждённого меня (да ещё и с завязанными глазами!) одного.

Я вздохнул и попытался принять сидячее положение, когда услышал приближающиеся шаги. Подо мной чуть прогнулась кровать — Майкл сел рядом и взял мою ладонь.

— Что чувствуешь? — едва слышно спросил он, поцеловав центр ладони, после положил мою руку на что-то гладкое и прохладное, покрытое неровными выпуклостями.

Ощущения были странные — то, что я трогал, казалось чем-то безумно знакомым на ощупь, но в то же время незнакомым из-за кругловатых выпуклостей на нём.

— Майки?..

— Давай же, Джон, ты знаешь это, — продолжал настаивать Майкл, в его голосе появились торжествующие нотки.

Я вздохнул и провёл пальцами вниз, пока они не соскользнули. Лист? Листы, их много. Я на ощупь вернул пальцы на прежнее место и провёл вдоль листа. Маленькие выпуклости отличались в разных местах количеством и расположением. Подождите-ка…

— Это что, книга на Брайле? — поинтересовался я, скрещивая руки на груди.

Вместо ответа я ощутил тёплые губы на своих и лёгкий укус в нижнюю губу.

— Ещё раз с Днём рождения, Джон. И да, это «Игра Джералда», набранная шрифтом Брайля.

— Боже, какой же ты у меня задрот… — едва слышно вздохнул я.

— Прошу прощения? — негодующая интонация и болезненный укус за мочку уха заставили меня охнуть.

— Спасибо за подарок, любимый, — поспешно отозвался я, на ощупь найдя губы Майкла и нежно поцеловав их. — Но я, признаться, надеялся на что-то другое, когда ты ослепил меня повязкой.

— А кто сказал, что это мой единственный подарок? — в его голосе появились игривые интонации, а пальцы медленно расстегивали мои джинсы.

Я довольно улыбнулся про себя и вновь попытался расстегнуть рубашку Майки, но не успел я покончить и с третьей пуговицей, как мои руки были схвачены и безжалостно перевязаны мягкой лентой.

— Серьёзно?.. — возмущенно протянул я, подергивая связанными запястьями.

— Никто не говорил, что будет легко, — насмешливо ответил мой мучитель, наконец освободив меня от джинсов и целуя кожу у нижнего белья.

— Тебе следовало связать меня полностью, — хмыкнул я, и прежде чем Майкл успел что-нибудь понять, обхватил его бедрами и повалил на кровать, затем уперся связанными руками в матрас, отталкиваясь, и уселся на бедра Майкла сверху.

Подо мной ободряюще рассмеялись, погладив по спине, а я, насколько мне позволяли связанные руки, обнял его за шею, целуя.

— Спасибо, это определённо мой лучший День рождения.

— И он только начинается, — отозвался Майки, притягивая меня ближе.


End file.
